Worthy of the Dream
by Master Fedora
Summary: This is a Ash/Gary shounen-ai people. If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read this. The rest of you, enjoy.


Worthy of the Dream   
  
Disclaimor: All the characters in this story belong to Nintendo,  
Gamefreak and some majorly rich Japanese guy.  
  
Thanks: to all Palletshippers everywhere.  
  
Note: This contains m/m relationship...nothing graphic cause they're  
too young. If this kind of relationship offends you, go away. Go seek  
intelligence. On a less insulting note this takes place in the  
episode where Gary loses in the Indigo League. I always thought there  
was potential there. Oh and if you're wondering where Pikachu is...uh  
off having a drink with Sparky? Finally caught by Team Rocket?  
Romancing a ketchup bottle? I dunno.  
  
********  
  
He had lost.  
  
More importantly, he had lost before Ash Ketchum did.  
  
His cheerleaders were bawling their eyes out in disbelief. How could  
their favorite Pokemon trainer have lost? How could he have  
disappointed them? How could he have disappointed everyone.  
  
Oh...no. Ash and his friends, Misty and Brock were approaching. Gary  
composed himself and turned to face his rival. He was shocked to see  
the look of concern in Ash's eyes.  
  
"Gary, are you alright? I mean...about losing?"  
  
Gary pushed his emotions down and forced himself to look smug, "Ah,  
no big thing. The other trainer just got lucky that's all." He  
noticed his voice wavered very slightly, "I forgot something....I'll  
be right back."  
  
He couldn't cry in front of Ash. He'd never hear the end of it. He  
could handle being teased by not by him. Not by Ash. Gary knew how  
much he taunted Ash, but it was for a good reason. Hurt them before  
they hurt you. If he built up this wall of hate then maybe, just  
maybe love wouldn't be able to show through. Maybe Ash would never  
know and Gary could live in peace.  
  
He stumbled into the men's bathroom which was, thankfully, empty. He  
sank down and finally let his tears flow.  
  
*******  
Ash frowned as he looked towards the stadium, "He's been gone awhile.  
Maybe I should look for him."  
  
Misty shook her head, "Gary's a big boy, Ash. He doesn't need you  
looking after him."  
  
Brock looked up from trying to comfort the cheerleaders, "Actually,  
Ash is right. Somebody should make sure he's okay. Losing in the  
League can shake up some people badly."  
  
Ash nodded and sped off  
  
Misty scowled and was about to follow him when Gary's cheerleaders  
started sobbing louder, distracting her.  
  
*******  
  
Gary tried to pull himself together. It wasn't a big deal. Alot of  
people lost their first time in the League. It wasn't as if he was  
banned from training Pokemon. He heard the door open slowly and tried  
to compose himself. He looked up and saw his rival standing there.  
  
He lost it completely.  
  
"What am I going to do, Ashy-boy? My grandfather will be so ashamed  
of me! His grandson lost! I'm sure you find all this funny!"  
  
But Ash didn't laugh. He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and  
pulled out a few towels. He approached Gary slowly not wanting to  
frighten him. He handed him the towels, "Here. Take them."  
  
Gary did and tried to clean himself up. He started to speak again,  
"You won Ash Ketchum. I hope you're happy."  
  
But Ash wasn't happy. Not at all. He hadn't wanted to win like this.  
He had wanted to face Gary in battle. He had wanted to prove himself  
to his rival...to his old friend. They had grown up together, played  
together, dreamed together. Ash knelt down "Oh Gary, when did they  
become my dream and your dream and stop being our dream?"  
  
Gary looked at Ash shocked. There was so much tenderness in the black  
haired boy's eyes that he felt the wall he had built around himself  
crumbling. He fell into Ash's arms and started sobbing again. "Don't  
leave me Ash, I know I'm not worthy of you anymore. I tried so hard  
to prove I was...but I'm not. I'm not."  
  
"Gary! You lost one battle! I'm not going to leave you because you  
lost one battle! I'll never leave you, not even if you lose a  
hundred."  
  
Gary tensed up in Ash's arms. What was Ash saying? Was he reading  
too much into it? He continued to ponder this until he felt Ash's  
lips on his own. He was taken by complete surprise by the gentle  
kiss. After they had pulled away from each other, Gary was shocked to  
see tears in Ash's eyes. He reached towards the other boy's face.  
  
Ash caught Gary's hand in his own, "We'll always be worthy of each  
other Gary. Our dreams will keep it that way."  
  
Gary just nodded and emotionally exhausted, fell asleep in the arms  
of the boy he loved...and who loved him back.  
  
*******  
Later anyone who happened to wander into the men's bathroom was  
greeted by a touching site. A brown haired boy was wrapped in the  
arms of a black haired boy. They both had contented smiles on their  
faces as if all their dreams were happy ones.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
